This project will conduct a pooled data analysis of three studies of PACT in South Carolina, Connecticut, and New Hampshire. A meta-analysis will also be conducted of published studies that have examined the effectiveness of PACT on client outcome and service system variables. The impetus for this project comes from a clinical trial of case management in South Carolina currently funded by the NIMH (MH-46624, B. Burns, PI).